Across the Stars
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: AU. It has been three years since the Battle of Endor and suddenly the brokendown Empire strikes to take out the rebellion? There’s suddenly an heir to the Empire, but Luke finds out that the heir is a Sith Lord and in fact an ‘heiress’. What if the Skywa


Three Years after the battle of Endor the Super Star Destroyer _Tormentor_ flew into the Corellian system. "We have reached the Corellian system, just as you ordered Grand Admiral," said the man. "Very good Lieutenant, now we can deal with those rebel scums," said the Grand Admiral. The Grand Admiral was trained personally by Darth Vader and was Darth Sidious' most trusted Admiral. The Grand Admiral was one with the Dark side and was powerful enough to beat its two mentors at once; its powers and skills were legendary. No one in the entire galaxy could ever beat this dark Lord of the Sith following in Darth Sidious' footsteps; well, maybe one.

Luke Skywalker looked at the skies above Corellia and then to the sandy beach as the waves crashed onto his feet. 'So, I guess this is what it must be like to live in Han's world,' Luke thought to himself. He picked up a smooth rock and skipped it across the water; it was so calm, so peaceful. Then a voice called out, "Luke! Hurry in, we have some urgent news!" said Hadé. Hadé was the wife of Wedge Antillies, his dear friend a damn fine space pilot. Luke had a little crush on Hadé, but he knew that he would ruin his friendship with Wedge and much worse; the loving relationship between Wedge and Hadé. Luke stepped out of the ocean, put on his boots and went into the rebel base to meet his sister Leia. "Thank goodness you're here. Look, a Super Star Destroyer and a fleet of Star Destroyers have entered the Corellian atmosphere. Sources tell me that it's Grand Admiral Saché, the Emperor's right hand man and is in charge of the Empire after his death," she said. "Are you sure it's not a woman?" asked Luke.

"Are you crazy? Women in the Empire never earned a rank in the military, they thought of them as weak and they never served in battle," said Leia. "Because I have a feeling that the sith lord might be in the _Tormentor_ and I don't think it's a guy," said Luke. "Well, the only way to find out is to invade the super star destroyer and destroy the Grand Admiral," said Leia. "I'll do that," said Luke. "Alright. Wedge, you and your squadron will guard Luke's fighter safely into the _Tormentor_'s docking bay. Hadé, you and Rogue Squadron will defend and destroy any incoming TIE fighters. Everyone else, defend the planet," said Leia

Artoo bleeped with excitement. "What are you so happy about?" asked Luke as he strapped his lightsaber onto his belt. Artoo bleeped again, threepio translated, "It seems, Master Luke, that he's excited to go in another mission…like the one on Bakura," he said. "Well, I think I am to, thanks Artoo," said Luke. Artoo was strapped into Luke's X-Wing and Luke jumped in after. "Good luck on your mission Luke; be sure to kill some Imperials for me, eh?" said Wedge. "Hope you kill as many imperials as I do Wedge," said Luke. Then suddenly, they were off.

The X-Wings took off and flew straight toward the Imperials. "Grand Admiral, we have two fleets of Rebel X-Wing fighters coming straight towards us. And it seems as if Luke Skywalker is leading them," said a man. The Grand Admiral stared into the darkness of space and then to the X-Wings flying toward her. "Lure Skywalker here; use the strongest tractor beam and when you get him bring him to me in my office. Tell everyone to evacuate the _Tormentor_ and fly to the _Chimera_; send our fleet of TIE fighters to Corellia. The other Star destroyers; their TIE fighters should go against that Rebel Fleet," said the Grand Admiral, pointing at the flight of X-Wings lead by Hadé.

As the X-Wings flew toward the _Tormentor_, Luke felt something grab hold of his ship. "Something's got me!" said Luke. "It might be the tractor beam. Ease off on your main thruster," said Wedge on the communicator. Luke tried, but it didn't work. "I can't! The tractor beam is too strong. You go fight alongside Hadé; I'll deal with the Grand Admiral," said Luke. "Alright, but you be careful Luke," said Wedge. "Aren't I always?" said Luke. The flight of X-Wings left Luke and he was all alone as he drew closer and closer toward the _Tormentor_. Once he was in the docking bay two Lieutenants were there to escort Luke to the Grand Admiral's office. When he entered the room it was all black; it had paintings of all the Sith Lords from as far as Luke had known from Obi-Wan. "Luke Skywalker, I've been inspecting you. Do you like my office?"

Luke looked toward the voice, and there was a chair; it looked an awful lot like the Darth Sidious', but it didn't turn around to show the person. "It's very interesting who your heroes and idols are," said Luke. "The Sith indulge me, gives me strength. They taught me everything that I know. And I expect you've gone through the same things, but on another side," said the Grand Admiral. "The Jedi have always brought peace to the Republic, and brought down the Empire," said Luke. "The Republic? Do you expect me to believe you're making a new Republic while the Empire still reigns?" said the Grand Admiral. "The Empire is dead. Darth Sidious died and the Empire should have died with him," said Luke

"No, I don't think so. Darth Sidious only kept the Empire under control' now that he's gone I take over his throne. Besides, I am the Emperor's right-hand woman," said the Grand Admiral. "What?" Luke said in shock. The chair turned around to show a pair of eyes, one blue, one gold, dark blue hair, and a perfect, cold smile. This was Grand Admiral Saché; she was trained personally by her master Darth Vader and her mentor was Darth Sidious and was taught the ways of the Sith. At her sides were twin lightsabers clung to her belt; along with a blaster hidden behind her back. She was slim and wore Imperial clothing that showed her ranking of Grand Admiral. She was one Imperial you did not want to get cross with; other than her master Darth Vader, she used her Sith powers to strangle or otherwise kill ones who disappoint her.

"Surprised? In my view, I believe that you and you little 'Alliance' are the ones standing in the way of building a whole new Empire," said Saché. Saché stood up and ignited the twin lightsabers in her hands. Luke got out his lightsaber and their fight began, through the Sith paintings thoroughly destroying her once elegant office; Luke pushed Saché out of the way and they stood there panting. "Your powers are extraordinary, but not good enough to beat me," Saché said as she linked the twin lightsabers at the handles to create a double-bladed weapon. Luke's eyes widened, but then took an attack stance and they continued fighting. Saché then tripped Luke and as he fell on the ground she placed one side of her blade at Luke's neck.

"It seems as if my skills are far better than yours, but I'll let you live. Fine me when you're ready, but this fight is not over," said Saché. She then pushed a self-destruct button and went into a secret escape pod in the office. The paintings turned off and a female voice, al lot like Saché's, said, "This ship will self-destruct in five minutes. Please leave immediately," Luke quickly got up and ran back to his X-Wing and jumped in, "Come on Artoo, we have to return to Ocean Base and give Leia our report," said Luke. Artoo bleeped and the X-Wing took off back toward Ocean Base. When he landed the _Tormentor_ exploded behind him. Once he got out of the X-Wing Leia hugged him fast, "I thought you died on the Super Star Destroyer. I'm so happy that you're okay," said Leia. Han Solo came up to Luke and said, "You're okay kid, just as long as you're alive,"

"Listen, Leia, Grand Admiral Saché's a woman and she's the sort of 'Empress of the Empire' right now," said Luke. "You can't be serious. Why would Darth Sidious, or even our father, appoint her as the 'heiress' of the Empire when they never trusted women at all?" said Leia. "I don't know, but I also know that she's with a lightsaber, and a skilled Sith Lord," said Luke. "So you killed her, correct?" asked Leia. Luke dug his foot into the earth and scratched his head, "Well, no. She beat me and let me go, saying that 'the fight's not over'. Plus I have to find her when I'm 'ready' so we can finish the fight," said Luke. Leia groaned, "Great. Now we have the galaxy's most feared Sith Lord and Imperial loose throughout the Galaxy and you let her go," "Hey, she might be the same age we are, but she's wise beyond her years and way more experienced than I am. Maybe I can train at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV with Liam," said Luke. "Alright, you go do that; I'll track Saché's escape pod," said Leia.

Saché's escape pod flew into the outer reaches of the black oblivion of space. Near the planet Dantooine another Super Star Destroyer named the _Chimera_ was docked. Her escape pod landed in the _Chimera_'s docking bay where another Grand Admiral was waiting for her. "Saché, thank goodness you got out okay, I got so worried about you; you got out safely is all that matters now. Were you able to kill Skywalker?" asked the Grand Admiral. "Well thank you, but no; he was too weak for me to beat. He may be a Skywalker, but he has much to learn, and I need more of a challenge from him. I mean Darth Vader was a good swordsman that should have passed down his skills to his children, but he passed it down to me," said Saché. "Well, that's good. I have assembled another fleet of star destroyers and one Super Star Destroyer. Her name's _Basilisk_ and you are to go to Mustafar to kill some rebel spies who have found our secret base. We need Mustafar to bring the Empire back into power," said the Grand Admiral. "Of course Grand Admiral Thrawn. Skywalker might be well-trained by then so he might follow me and try to finish me off," said Saché. "We don't want our Empress done in now, would we? I'll have the guards around you just in case Skywalker does a surprise attack," said Thrawn.

Luke's Jedi starfighter (he found it when he was searching through the ruins of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant) flew into the Yavin system and landed on the Jedi Academy landing platform; his brother Liam was there to meet him. He was tall, had long wavy brown hair and a long scar on his right eye. This is Liam Skywalker; he looks more like his father Anakin Skywalker than Luke and Leia and was a leader of a Y-Wing squadron. He was the sibling that the triplets never knew until after the battle of Endor; he was raised and trained by his surrogate parents Obi-Wan and Madré Kenobi. Now he is the one who started the Jedi Program and Academy with Luke and is now a Jedi Master. "Luke! You're finally here, how was the battle? Did you kill the Grand Admiral?" asked Liam. "Why does everyone ask me that question? No! She almost finished me off, but I need more training to kill her…and fast," said Luke.

"Patience Luke, that's one of the best lessons I learned from Obi-Wan and Madré. I'll teach you the ways of the old Jedi Knights and Masters as Saché was taught the ways of the old Sith Lords; you will defeat her in time. Haste, hate and anger leads to the Dark Side," said Liam. "Yeah, I know. Don't go all Yoda on me Liam," said Luke. "Alright, let's start your training," said Liam. The two then walked into the New Jedi Temple where young Jedi were training and then into a private room where they started training. "Okay, one thing to remember is not to let your guard down and keep your mind clear of everything; they will distract you from your main objective. That is why you lost to Saché the first time," said Liam. It took two months for Luke to be successfully trained. "Good. Now, Leia has locked on Saché's coordinates and she's on the volcano covered planet Mustafar. Be very cautious, she's more dangerous now than the last time you encountered her," said Liam.

Saché strolled around the base on Mustafar as the Stormtroopers searched for the rebel spies; Saché touched the handrail overlooking volcanoes and masses of molten magma and lava rivers. 'This presence is vaguely familiar. I remember Darth Vader saying he battled his former master here…Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader was once called Anakin Skywalker, when he was a Jedi,' Saché thought to herself. She closed her eyes and turned around; Luke Skywalker killed her guards at the door. "Ah, so you've returned. Are you fully trained by your brother" I highly doubt that it did any effect on your skills," said Saché as two red lights were ignited from her lightsabers, "Let's finish this," Luke nodded and ignited his lightsaber then the fight started all over again. The duel moved from the balcony to a pipe; one stumble and you would simmer in the hot lava. "You have skill, I'll give you that. You know, your father fought in this same place; him and Obi-Wan," said Saché. "What?" said Luke. "Yes, Darth Vader told me a lot about his life, especially when he turned to the Dark Side," said Saché.

Luke and Saché stopped at a dead end when Luke cornered her. "You can't kill me! I see through the lies of the Jedi!" yelled Saché. "You sound like my father, I am here to destroy the Sith," said Luke. Saché all of a sudden acted really different and had a normal sort of tone. "Anger, fear. All these things lead to the Dark side; you'll be a powerful Jedi, like I used to be," she said. She grabbed one of her lightsabers and lunged it through her chest; Luke dropped his lightsaber and went to her side. "Who are you really?" asked Luke. "I'm Saché Jamillia; I'm a Jedi," said Saché and with one last sigh, she died. Luke took her body into his starship and went to Corellia, but far into a lush green forest. He prepared a private funeral and cremated her so that she would burn the way he did with his father on Endor. 'She wasn't a full-fledged Sith Lord; she was as troubled as Anakin and Darth Vader. Darth Sidious poisoned her head with his lies so he could get what he wanted; she never deserved that. If she hadn't been taken by Sidious she would have been an excellent Jedi and would have helped Liam and me star the Jedi Academy,' thought Luke as he engulfed Saché's body in flames.

When he returned to Ocean base Leia hugged him hard, "Ow! Any harder you'll break my ribcage!" laughed Luke. "Are you hurt?" asked Leia. "A little, but Grand Admiral Saché's now gone," said Luke. "Now that the big threat is done and over with, we got a bigger problem. Grand Admiral Thrawn is now the leader of the Empire since the Empress is gone," said Leia. She kissed him on the cheek and then met Han while Luke went to the balcony and saw the white smoke rising where Saché's corpse lay. As he looked up, the suns shone through the smoke and thought he saw a face; and there she was, Saché. Her misty silhouette moved toward the heavens to meet Anakin, Obi-Wan, Madré and Qui-Gon. Luke gave a huge smile and then returned to the base.


End file.
